1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a case which forms the appearance of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
As a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve the configuration and/or software of the terminal.
The mobile terminal has a case consisting of a front case and a rear case, and the appearance of the mobile terminal is implemented as the front case and the rear case are coupled to each other.
A signal input means is coupled to the case so as to extend the function of the mobile terminal, and an external connection means such as an interface is formed at the case. The mobile terminal requires a margin space due to a gap between the components and the case. This may cause a difficulty in forming the mobile terminal in a small size. Further, due to an increased number of assembly processes, the productivity of the mobile terminal may be lowered.